Lié à jamais au passé
by SuperLunard
Summary: Retourner dans un endroit rempli de souffrance, de douleur.Remus s'y voit bien obligé : il ne pourra plus jamais se promener dans la forêt interdite, sortir la Cabane Hurlante qui était devenue sa prison.Il allait devoir rester là, à ressasser le passé.


Parce que tu sais comment me parler, tu as réussi à me rassurer et que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, au risque de te decevoir à jamais.

* * *

Remus Lupin avait disparu cette journée-là. Le professeur Rogue avait été chargé de le remplacer en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal au grand malheur des élèves qui n'appréciait nullement cet homme. Ce fut donc en ce jour sombre qu'ils avaient étudiés les loups-garous, qui ne coïncidait pas du tout avec leur chapitre actuel. Bien qu'elle n'ait rien dit, Hermione avait bien remarqué que cette leçon n'était pas faite au hasard. En effet, le soir-même aurait lieu la pleine lune.

Remus avait déserté dans cet endroit qu'il connaissait si bien, qu'il avait tant haï. Il avait emprunté le long tunnel qui amené à La Cabane Hurlante. A son époque, les habitants du village sorcier de Pré-au-Lard avaient lancés la rumeur selon laquelle cette maison –ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait- était hantée car des hurlements bestiaux s'en échappés de temps à autres. La peur s'étant propagée et désormais personne n'osait l'approcher.

Il entra dans la maison qui tombait en ruine avec appréhension, tristesse et mélancolie. Il eut l'impression de revivre cette première fois mais avec les frustrations d'un homme perdu. La première fois que l'infirmière du collège Poudlard l'y avait déposé, quelques heures avant que la nuit ne tombe. Remus avait bien remarqué cet air inquiet qui marquait le visage de la femme et la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle dut l'abandonner là.

Le jeune Remus, du haut de ses 11 ans, s'était montré fort et courageux alors qu'au fond, il était terrorisé. Jamais il n'avait passé la pleine lune ailleurs que dans la cave que son père avait aménagé pour qu'il puisse y rester sans danger pour les membres de sa famille ou pour lui-même. Remus était rassuré de savoir que ses parents n'étaient pas loin, qu'ils seraient là quand il se réveillerait. Après toutes ces années, malgré son jeune âge, il avait appris à gérer l'appréhension qui le saisissait toujours avant que la belle boule argentée ne vienne le torturer.

Pourtant, là, Remus avait oublié tout contrôle et se retrouvait face à lui-même, sans personne. Il savait bien qu'il allait devoir s'y habituer puisqu'il n'aurait jamais d'amis et les quelques contacts qui le relierait à la société seraient les professeurs et la personne qui deviendrait sans doute la plus proche de lui : madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière puisque personne ne veut être ami avec un monstre.

Comme pour prouver ses dires, un halo lumineux était venu éclairer la pièce insalubre et transformer ce garçon impuissant en bête sauvage et sanguinaire.

Le loup garou maintenant adulte ferma les yeux et inspira pour faire partir cette appréhension. Ce n'était pas la première fois et sûrement pas la dernière qu'il allait devoir revivre ce moment, cette soirée pleine de douleur et de violence à Poudlard. Il devait juste s'y faire.

En revanche, c'était la première fois qu'il allait surmonté la pleine lune dans la Cabane Hurlante en ayant conscience de tout ce qu'il allait se passer. Il allait pouvoir garder sa part d'humanité qui trop de fois l'avait abandonné. C'était peut-être la seule chose qui consolait un peu l'homme. La douleur serait la même lorsque la lune se montrerait mais le rétablissement serait plus facile que lors de ses premières années où le pauvre loup-garou devait s'automutilait.

Il allait redevenir, toujours et encore, ce monstre que Greyback avait fait de lui. Tant de haine, tant de victimes juste pour le plaisir, par vengeance. Bien qu'il ne se soit jamais plaint, le « Pourquoi moi ? » résonnait en permanence dans la tête de Remus. Il n'était qu'un petit garçon qui avait des bonnes notes à l'école, qui comptait rentrer au collège Poudlard et qui obéissait toujours à ses parents.  
Alors pourquoi un soir qu'il allait cueillir une fleur dans le jardin lorsque la lune plus brillante que jamais était montée haut dans le ciel, un être changea la donne ?

Il n'était plus le chouchou de la maitresse, il n'arrivait plus à travailler correctement, il ne pouvait plus rentrer dans l'endroit de tous ses rêves faits d'un château immense et de magie, il n'était plus aussi sage et il était moins concentré.

Pourtant, sa maman lui avait bien dit que les fleurs cueillies lors des pleines lunes ne fanaient jamais tout comme leur amour. Pas que des monstres attaquaient les enfants…

Le jeune professeur voulut ranger le peu d'affaires qui se trouver dans la maison mais se résigna puisque de toute façon, tout se retrouverait dans le même état au matin. Il s'installa par terre, dos à la fenêtre, ne voyant de cette façon pas le ciel, comme pour repousser l'inévitable. Remus laissa son regard balayer lentement la pièce où il se trouvait qui devait faire office de salon auparavant. Il n'en restait plus grand-chose : une chaise qui ne tenait que sur trois pieds, une cheminée à l'abandon et une porte disloquée, le tout recouvert d'une couche impressionnante de poussière. Tout n'était plus que décombre.

Il resta là un moment, sachant que son cauchemar n'allait plus tarder puis soudainement, aussi rapide qu'un éclair, une image l'assaillit. Bien que brève, Remus savait très bien quel moment elle représentée. Il ferma les yeux et se força à bloquer son esprit. Il ne devait pas y penser. Pour une fois, il préféra penser à lune qui s'affichait petit à petit.

Bien qu'il y mette toute la volonté possible, le souvenir emplit son esprit sans possibilité de le chasser :

Remus était devenu cet adolescent studieux et discret, félicité par le corps enseignant et admiré et envié par les élèves. Ce dernier point, Remus n'avait jamais voulu y croire étant persuadé que la seule chose gratifiante qu'il avait était ses amis fantastiques et populaires.

Il se tenait là, au même endroit où il était dans le présent, dos à l'unique fenêtre de la pièce obscure. La tête plein de doutes sur lui-même se remettant encore en question, il fut sorti de ses pensées par ce qu'il prit par un aboiement. Remus, le visage inquiet, se leva, sa baguette parée à toute attaque. Il avança jusqu'à l'escalier qui ramenait vers le tunnel. Eclairé par un _Lumos, _il cherchait la source du bruit mais tout ce qu'il vit fut un gros rat qui avançait à pas lent. Il fronça les sourcils puis lorsqu'un semblant de sourire se dessina derrière les moustaches du rongeur, il eût le déclic.

_Ils_ étaient là, venus pour lui, simple monstre et adolescent à temps partiel. Ses meilleurs amis qui en deuxième année avaient découvert le secret de Remus. Déjà normalement futés, James, Sirius et Peter avaient fini par douter des excuses que Remus leur servait tous les mois et étrangement, toujours vers la pleine lune. Au départ, les trois garçons avaient pris ça pour des coïncidences mais plus les mois passaient, plus ils comprenaient que leur ami n'était pas vraiment sincère envers eux. Remus étant de nature très timide, James, Sirius et Peter avaient décidés d'enquêter plutôt que d'aller brusquer leur ami. C'est ainsi que au fil des jours et surtout grâce à un cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, les petits enquêteurs avaient enfin saisit non sans stupéfaction que Remus était un loup-garou. Pris d'un fort sentiment de compassion, ils jugèrent bon de laisser le timide Remus leur confiait ce secret qui devait être étouffant, insupportable.

Ainsi, un jour où Remus tentait se justifier son absence par une énième excuse, Peter lui avait gentiment fait remarquer qu'il leur avait déjà dit celle-ci deux fois d'affilée et autant qu'ils sachent, une grand-mère ne pouvait vraisemblablement pas décéder trois fois. Remus, rouge de honte laissa un silence s'installer, comprenant la naïveté dont il avait fait preuve de penser que lui, horrible erreur de la nature, pouvait avoir des amis. Les trois l'avaient regardé avec compassion puis l'avaient pris dans leurs bras. Un simple « on sait pour toi » qu'avait soufflé James réussit à débloquer une situation que Remus avait crue inextricable. Ils ne l'avaient pas rejeté et c'était la plus belle preuve d'amitié qu'ils avaient pu faire à Remus.

Il se souvint rapidement de la discussion qu'ils avaient eue lorsque les membres des Maraudeurs lui avaient annoncés qu'ils avaient trouvés le moyen d'aider Remus lors des pleines lunes. Ils avaient exposés leur idée qui était de tous devenir des Animagus pour l'accompagner quand il était sous sa forme de grand méchant loup. Remus d'abord abasourdi par une idée si folle revint petit à petit à la réalité et ce en exprimant un refus catégorique. Il était hors de question pour le jeune loup-garou qu'ils risquent leurs vies pour lui ce à quoi ils avaient tous répondu en cœur avec un grand sourire angélique que « Les loup-garou n'attaquent pas les animaux ! ». Après de longs débats, Remus avaient dû s'avouer vaincu. Leur volonté de l'aider était sans égal et puis qu'est-ce que Remus y perdait finalement ? Rien. Il avait tout a gagné dans cet ambitieux projet : il ne serait plus seul, les nuits seraient moins pénibles, il ne se mordrait plus … Rien, il n'avait vraiment rien à perdre.

Le procédé avait pris un certain temps mais ils avaient fini par tous y parvenir et Remus savait qu'ils auraient continué tant que cela ne marcherait pas. Remus sortait justement d'une transformation particulièrement douloureuse quand il était venu le chercher en courant malgré le regard assassin de madame Pomfresh. Les Maraudeurs étaient parvenus à faire céder l'infirmière et Remus put sortir en leur compagnie mais à une allure bien moins rapide.

Ils l'avaient ramené à leur dortoir tranquillement en essayant de retenir leurs sourires surexcités puis lui avaient gentiment proposé de prendre une douche pour qu'il évacue la pression des derniers jours. Ne refusant pas puisqu'il en avait justement bien besoin, il fila se doucher. Ce ne fut qu'en sortant de la salle de bain que Remus remarqua avec un étonnement non dissimulé que ces amis avaient disparus.

En effet, il n'y avait aucune trace de James, Sirius et Peter dans la chambre. Non, se tenait désormais fièrement un cerf majestueux, un gros chien noir aux iris d'un gris acier reconnaissable entre mil autre et beaucoup plus discret, un rat. Remus avait sursauté et regarda pendant un moment les trois animaux - qui déjà normalement se retrouvaient rarement ensemble mais encore moins dans un dortoir de collège !- et avait souri, plus touché qu'il ne le laissait paraître. C'est ainsi qu'un jour de 1975, les trois jeunes hommes offrirent à nouveau une preuve de leur amitié au loup-garou, tout aussi belle que la première.

Remus les observa, ayant toujours du mal à croire sa chance, s'avancer lentement vers lui mais tout de même d'un pas confiant. Ils n'avaient pas peur puisque Remus était encore le jeune adolescent qu'il était d'ordinaire. Ils savaient que le processus de transformation allait bientôt commencer et c'était pour çela qu'ils restaient à distance raisonnable. Et en effet, ils n'avaient pas tort puisque dès que Remus sentit les premiers effets de la métamorphose, il s'était enfuit le plus loin possible car il refusait que ses amis voient un tel monstre défigurer le jeune homme si doux qu'il était d'ordinaire.

À son réveil, le chien, le cerf et le rat avaient disparus et madame Pomfresh constatait avec soulagement, bien qu'un peu surprise, que le garçon n'était que très peu blessé. L'attendait à l'infirmerie, James, Sirius et Peter, un éclatant sourire satisfait sur le visage. Ils avaient réussis !

Le professeur Lupin eu un sourire qui était d'abord sincère puis qui devint triste. Tout ça n'allait plus jamais arriver. Des moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble comme cette fois-là défilèrent dans la tête de Remus. Il refusait d'y penser mais malgré tout, les souvenirs s'enchainaient un à un : La fois où les trois animaux avaient décidés de sortir de cette cabane sordide et de le promener au grand air; celui où Queudver s'amusait à courir sur les bois de Cornedrue ou encore la fois où Patmol avait essayé d'imiter le hurlement de Lunard sans vraiment y parvenir.

Cornedrue et Queudver qui avaient tout deux disparus de manière tragique.

Et Patmol... Sirius qui était finalement un monstre bien pire que le pauvre loup-garou.

Remus se leva brusquement, refusant de se laisser submerger plus longtemps par ces souvenirs car c'en était trop. Il baissa ses yeux remplis de tristesse sur le sol et vit avec horreur une ombre –_son_ ombre- s'étirer sur le plancher. Dans un dernier geste désespéré, il se tourna vers l'objet de tous ses tourments et remarqua qu'effectivement, il n'aurait pas dû se laisser assaillir par ces souvenirs si longtemps car était venu pour lui le moment de souffrir, plus seul que jamais.

Il y a quinze ans, Remus Lupin avait perdu ses meilleurs amis, ses alliés ; ce soir, il allait perdre son humanité.


End file.
